FIG. 1 shows a section of armored fiber optic cable 20. Armored fiber optic cable 20 usually is made up of an armor sheath 22 formed from a durable material such as plastic or metal surrounding an interior fiber cable 24. Often with the use of armored fiber optic cable 20, the interior fiber cable 24 will need to extend past the end of the armor sheath 22 of the cable, such as when the fiber cable is terminated within an enclosure. However, since the armor sheath 22 is generally tough and stiff and the interior fiber cable 24 is flexible and compliant, sharp bends can be induced on the interior fiber cable 24 at the exit point of the armor sheath 22.